Hard To Say, Hard To Ask
by hey.rainbow.city
Summary: Sakura groaned in frustration. Was it THAT hard to tell someone you love him? “I looped around in squares today!” Yes, apparently it was. Formerly known as 'Hard To Say I Love You'.
1. Hard To Say

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto :(

Hard To Say I Love You

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'Inner Sakura' 

**This chapter is dedicated 2 my friend Konoha.chick91!! she was my first ever reviewer (expect for that anonymous review) n she helped me a lot!! Luv ya k.c91!! ur the best!! **no worries! there's absolutely no betrayal!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day. The day that she was going to confess. That is if she didn't chicken out first. Like she had so many times before... But she would do it today!!

_Sakura's Memories_

Sasuke had come back 5 months ago, dragged back by Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba, the original retrieval team. That day was a joyous one. Everyone was so happy to have him back. Even Sasuke had smiled a bit. She had run up to him and tackled him in a hug. She was crying and laughing at the same time. When he hugged her back, she was so surprised and happy. She cried some more, and her laughter increased. After many greetings, they left for the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade was firm and strict. That was only expected though. She had put him on house arrest for three months, and he wasn't allowed to go on missions for 1 year. But even that couldn't down the mood.

They had a party at the Uchiha District. And what a party it was. Sake was passed around, and drinking contests ensued. Merry laughter rang through the rooms, as everyone had fun. A dance floor was set up in the living room and Naruto was losing very badly. There were screams from some rooms where scary movies were playing. And noises from upstairs where, ahem, activities were taking place.

The party had ended at 2 a.m. and Sasuke had escorted Sakura home after everyone else had gone. She had stumbled all the way home, leaning on Sasuke for support. When they had gotten to Sakura's apartment, after many falls, Sakura pulled out her keys and fumbled with the lock.

"Thank you-" a hiccup came. "Sasuke-kun." She had kissed him, her first kiss, and ran into the room. She fell promptly and passed out. When she woke up the next morning, she was snuggled up in warm blankets on her bed, her pink locks spread on the pillow. She sighed in contentment.

_Back To The Present_

Sakura giggled at the memory of the kiss. Sasuke hadn't brought up the kiss, but she was pretty sure she had seen him blush on several occasions, when he was looking at her. _'Oh god. I'm acting like Ino now. Telling myself that he really does like me, when I have absolutely no idea." _She quickly stopped giggling and sighed. She then spotted Sasuke leaning against a tree on the playground. Sakura walked forward, then stopped. She backed up a few steps and then she started to turn around. She then walked foward again, into the sandbox. The pink-haired kunoichi started to turn around yet again.

_'Sasuke doesn't like me. He said I was annoying. And weak. And pathetic."_

_**'You better not be**__** chickening out now! You already did that so many times!!'**_

_'And plenty of reason too! There are so many girls around him!'_

_**'There are no girls now, so suck it up woman! Just tell him and get it over with. Besides, with the way you've been acting, you might as stick a big neon sign on your forehead that says: I'M IN LOVE WITH UCHIHA SASUKE!'**_

_'You're loud.'_

'_**That's not the point here! Do it now!'**_

Sakura got a push from behind and turned to see whom it was. Only to find no one there. She quickly pulled a kunai out of her kunai pouch and crouched into her fighting stance. Even if she was standing in the sandbox with kids staring up at her in wonder, looking like a complete idiot.

_**'Now go!'**_

Sakura growled and straightened up when she realized where the push came from. Her arms went back to her side, cutting herself accidently. _'How the hell did you do that?'_

_**'Again, not the point! Damn it woman! Go!'**_

_'I hate you so much! I'll get you back for this!'_

Sakura slowly walked up to Sasuke, kunai still in hand, as she hoped some rouge ninja would pop out of nowhere, so she wouldn't have to go through on this.

His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. "What do you need Sakura?"

She bowed her head. "Gomen Sasuke-kun for disturbing you. I n-need to tell y-you s-something." She began to sound like Hinata when she was around Naruto.

He cocked open an eye and looked at her. When she didn't speak he began getting impatient. "Yes Sakura? What is it?"

"I lo-lo-lo…. I loathe Icha Icha Paridise!" She blurted out.

Both of Sasuke's onyx eyes were open as he stared at her weirdly. "Okay…." He began to walk away, wondering if that had any real meaning to it.

"Wait Sasuke-kun! That's not it!" Sakura yelled out to him.

He stopped and went back to her. "Then what is it?" he asked irritated. He had his precious tomatoes to attend to!

"I lo-lo…. I loaded my snowboard to go snowboarding with you!"

"Sakura…." He said slowly. "It's summer. There's no snow. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! It's just that... I lo…. I look like a private investigator!"

Sasuke looked at her green tank top and white skirt. She had green accessories and pink lip gloss. "Right…. Sakura, you seem a bit... different today. Delusional maybe?"

"What I meant to say is…. I lost my strawberry ice cream!"

"Uh…. sorry?"

"I mean…. I locked my chopper pilot!"

"You don't have one... You don't, right?"

"That's not it…. I long for ice-cold water!"

"Um…. I don't have one. You can go to the vendor over there. Here, let me go." Sasuke started to run towards the vendor, in hopes of escaping Sakura and her weird outbursts. Those hopes were burst however, when Sakura grabbed him and spun his around. He almost went flying before she put her hands firmly on his shoulders. He groaned inwardly at the fact he couldn't run away.

She looked at him, somehow hoping that she could get her feelings out if she did. If anything, it only made her feel more nervous. She let go of him. "It's not that…. I loiter away the night with sleeping!"

"Well, most people usually do that Sakura."

"No! It's…. I lodged in a small cabin during my vacation last summer!"

"That's nice…." Sasuke was a bit confused now. He scratched his head lightly.Was she trying to tell him something? Damn it! Women were confusing!

"No! No! No! I logged 20 miles the first day of training with Lee!" Oh good lord, she was getting desperate now.

"Do I need to know this? Cause..."

"Hold on! I lopped off Naruto's penis!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. "W-what?" The great Uchiha was stuttering and he had good reason too. He quickly put both his hands over his ahem lower region. "Uh... What did Naruto do exactly? You wouldn't happen to be looking for another victim would you?" She was waving her arms around in desperation. He looked at the kunai in her hand warily. Now that he noticed it, was that red stuff on the the tip blood?

Sakura groaned in frustration. Was it **THAT** hard to tell someone you love him? "I looped around in squares today!" Yes, apparently it was.

"Sakura…. That makes no sense. We should take you to the hospital. I think you've been drugged." He reached out to take her arm.

"I looted Tsunade-sensei's precious sake!"

He instantly drew back his arm, looking around as if expecting to see a raving mad woman running around with a chainsaw. No one appeared. '_What the hell is going on?'_ Sasuke thought. And then he realized it. He leaned against the tree and smirked. And Sasuke's smirk grew bigger and bigger with each sentence.

"I loosened the tie of my imaginary friend! I lowered my skirt! I lope like a horse! I lo-"

Sakura was suddenly cut off with something warm on her mouth. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was Sasuke's lips were on her own. A few seconds later, her eyes closed and she responded to the kiss. After a minute they pulled apart.

"There," Sasuke said softly. "Does that help?"

Sakura nodded. "I love you Sasuke-kun," she said just as softly, hope shining in her eyes.

He looked at her blankly and then he smiled. "I love you too Sakura."

They caught each other's hands. Then the two teens walked off to the ramen stand where Naruto and Hinata surely were. The tomatoes could wait.

'_Inner?'_

'_**Yes Outer?'**_

'_Did I mention how much I love you?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R plz! Tell me if u like it! This is the prequel 2 This Nightmare n I might write a sequel to that.


	2. Hard To Ask

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto :(

This chapter is dedicated to **Kyubinaru1412** who encouraged me to write this chapter!!

--

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

--

"Sasuke-kun!! Over here!!" An enthusiastic pink-haired girl was waving to him in a table across the room.

Sasuke spotted her and slowly walked over. His hands were sweating, and he wiped them on his pants. He was so nervous today, and his appearance showed that. "Hi Sakura," He said and sat down.

Sakura smiled at him brilliantly, which made her all the more gorgeous. She had a beautiful turquoise gown on, with matching earrings. The dress was a v-neck, and it was nicely accented with the jade necklace. His eyes followed the necklace down to the charm, and even lower to her-

"So Sasuke-kun," she said, and he almost jumped out of his seat. "What did you have to get?"

"G-get?" He was situating himself back into position.

"Yeah, you said that you couldn't pick me up because you had to get something!"

The conversation on the phone flashed back to him.

-- FLASHBACK 

"_Uh Sakura, would you like to go out today?"_

"_Today? Sure!! Where are we going?" Her bright voice filled the phone._

"_Uh, I have reservations at that new Italian restaurant that opened up."_

"_Nani? But that place is expensive!" Her voice was full of incredibility and disbelief. _

_Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I guess."_

"_Oh, I forgot. You rich people don't worry about a thing." Her tone was playful, and he could just imagine her smiling face._

"_Uh, right. Anyways, I won't be able to pick you up tonight."_

"_Really? How come?"_

_He pulled the collar of his shirt. "I have to get something. But I'll meet you there at 7."_

_Sakura sounded unsure. "Ok."_

"_Great! The reservation's under Uchiha. Remember."_

"_Ok, I'll be wai-ting!" _

"_Uh, ok. Bye."_

"_Bye Sasuke-kun."_

END FLASHBACK 

--

"Oh, yeah. Uh, right. I got…. it."

"So? What was it?" She leaned toward him and he was looking at her necklace again, down to the-

Sasuke jumped up again, startling Sakura. _'Can't think these thoughts. Can't think these thoughts. Can't think these thoughts. Can't think these- Oh wow, that's a really ripe tomato' _He smacked himself in the head._ 'AH! Ok, calm yourself down Sasuke.'_

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She put her hand to his forehead, and he blushed involuntarily.

"Y-yeah! Just peachy! We should order now! Waiter!" He snapped his fingers, but the sound was muffled by the sweat forming on his hands again.

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "Ok Sasuke. If you say so. Waiter!" Sakura snapped her fingers and a waiter came rushing towards them.

"What will you have madam?" He bowed politely and handed her the menu.

"Uh, I'll have-"

Sasuke hadn't heard the rest of the question, even when Sakura ordered for him. He was too busy talking to himself.

_'Oh god, oh god. What should I do? Should I? Or shouldn't I? What if she says no? What if, What if... Oh kami, please help me!'_

When he saw people looking at him weirdly he went back to talking to Sakura about the quality of the tomatoes here, even thought he hadn't tired them. _'Oh kami, I need all the help I can get!'_

--

When they had finished their meal, Sakura had grabbed her bag. She put on her cardigan, stood up and got ready to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down. She squeaked in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun! What's going on?" She yelled indignantly and smoothed out her dress, and taking off her cardigan.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at the couple curiously, wondering what was going on.

"There's nothing to see." Sasuke glared at them, and they all turned away sheepishly. He looked back towards Sakura.

"Well?" she stared at him from her seat.

"Sakura. I have something to ask you." He put his hands on hers.

She looked at their hands and back up to her boyfriend curiously. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"You know that we've been dating for a year and half, right?"

She nodded slowly, as if unsure of what was going on. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No! Nothing of the sort!" He watched as her tears slowly ceased to exist. "Well, I was wondering…. I have a question to ask…." He stared at her dead on. "Sakura, will you-"

"OI! Teme, is that you?" A voice rang through the restaurant. Sasuke hung his head as despair surrounded him.

Sakura, whom was oblivious to what was happening with Sasuke, freed a hand from the pile and waved it around. "Naruto! Hinata! Over here!"

The said people walked over briskly. "Hiya Sakura!"

"Hi Naruto. Hi Hinata."

"Hello Sakura. Hello Sasuke-san." The two of them pushed their table next to Sasuke and Sakura's.

Sasuke waved them off. Sakura glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi. So Sakura, I was wondering…. Would you-"

"Well hey hey! How are you all doing tonight?" Two shadows loomed over the table.

Everyone looked up to see Kiba and Shino, along with Akamaru.

Warm greetings were exchanged and the two males pulled up another table next to Hinata and Naruto's.

"Anyways," Sasuke said when everyone was all situated. "Will you-"

"Forehead girl!" This time Sasuke was interrupted by Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

'_Oh god,' _He thought._ 'Who else is going to turn up?'_

--

Every time Sasuke tried to ask Sakura the VERY important question, he was interrupted. Neji, TenTen, and Lee had come, followed by all their senseis, who had exclaimed that their teams were there. Then Tsunade, Shizune, and Ton-Ton had come. And when Sasuke had thought that that was everyone, Konohamaru and his gang came.

'_Great,.'_ He thought. _'Who next? The sand siblings?'_

"Ah, well looks like everyone was here already." Everyone looked up to see Temari, who had spoken, Gaara, and Kankuro. The three had sat down all the way at the end. Sakura and Sasuke were at the other end, and Sakura was talking happily while Sasuke was moping.

"Ok! That's it!!" Sasuke yelled, and the restaurant became quiet. He kneeled down next to Sakura's chair, as everyone in the restaurant watched. He slowly pulled out a small velvet case.

"Sakura." He said. "Will you…." He looked at her misty eyes. _'Well now I can finally ask her, with no problems.'_ "Will you marry Naruto?"

Sakura had flames in her eyes. "Naruto! Naruto! What?!"

"No! No!" He waved his arms out wildly. "I meant would you marry Gaara."

"Gaara?!" Everyone gasped in shock, and the red-haired Kazekage glared at Sasuke.

"That's obviously not what I meant! Will you marry the tomatoes?"

"The tomatoes?" Sakura glared at him. "I know you love tomatoes, but I WILL NOT marry a tomato!"

"No! Will you marry mother?"

"Mother? Sasuke, you're mother is…."

"That's not what I was trying to say."

Sakura stood up, glaring at him. "Then what are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke stood up too.

"No! Apparently you want me to marry tomatoes!"

"No, I meant Ino! Ino!"

She stared at him. "Ino-pig? Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up."

"No! No! No!" Sasuke clutched his head in desperation. "It was my ass!"

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted, appalled.

"What?" He screamed.

She stared at him. "I thought we were together. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Sasuke didn't answer, too busy wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"I'm leaving!" she grabbed her purse and cardigan, and turned around.

"Wait!" He cried out. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She began to walk away.

"Hold on!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

She glared at him waiting for an explanation. "Well?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. They stared at each other before Sasuke once again clutched his head. "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO ASK?!"

"What? What's so hard to ask?" Her eyes hardened.

He turned to her. "God dammit woman! Can't you see? I love you!" Her eyes softened and he continued. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Her angry face was melting away.

Sasuke got down on one knee and held out the velvet case once again. "What I've been trying to say this whole night is…. Haruno Sakura, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sakura stared at him. Then every pore of her body seemed to radiate joy before she jumped on him. "Of course I will! Of course I will!"

Applause rang out through the restaurant, congratulating the now engaged couple.

Sasuke sighed in contentment. Who knew it was so hard asking the girl you loved to marry you? Was it that hard for Sakura to tell him she loved him?

_'Oh well, it doesn't matter now._' He thought while hugging her back. _'I, Uchiha Sasuke, am now the happiest man alive.'_

--

R&R plz!! tell me what u think!!


End file.
